


Gość bardzo problematyczny

by Liryczna



Series: Dziwne przypadki Herberta Trevelyana [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herbert Trevelyan spoglądał prosto w oczy złu z nieco niepokojąco dużą częstotliwością.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gość bardzo problematyczny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Balthuza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/gifts).



Herbert Trevelyan spoglądał prosto w oczy złu z nieco niepokojąco dużą częstotliwością. Nie dziwiły go już smoki, które najwyraźniej mogła pokonać jedynie drużyna, której był (całkowicie bezużytecznym) członkiem. Wyskakujące znikąd demony i setki błąkających się akurat w odpowiednim miejscu Venatori nie wywierały już na nim żadnego wrażenia. Inkwizytor pogodził się ze swoim losem niechętnie, nie widząc innego wyboru jak zaakceptowanie faktu, że połowa Thedas z chęcią zobaczyłaby jego głowę nabitą na pal, w czasie, gdy reszta z jeszcze większym zaangażowaniem uczyniłaby z jego śmierci kolejny powód do klękania przed nową figurką w świątyni.  
Tym razem jawna nienawiść zdołała go mimo wszystko zaskoczyć. Jedno paciorkowate oko, potem drugie - trzymany w ramionach Cole’a ptak zmierzył go wzrokiem, ocenił i wystawił zdecydowanie negatywną opinię. Gdy dodał do tego ostrzegawcze kłapnięcie kaczym dziobem, Herbert posługując się swym taktycznym geniuszem odsunął się na krok do tytułu. Odwrót byłby zdecydowanie łatwiejszy, gdyby na ustach dzieciaka nie było aż tak szerokiego uśmiechu.  
\- Znalazłem ją na Zaziemiu, w pobliżu farm - powiedział. Z dumą. Herbert wiedział już, że był całkowicie pokonany. - Było jej zimno i była głodna, ale postanowiła z nami zostać. Uważam, że powinna nazywać się Zuzanna.  
Inkwizytor nie miał serca wytłumaczyć Cole’owi, że trzymane przez niego zwierzę było zdecydowanie płci męskiej. Przynajmniej dopóki Zuzanna nie wyrwała się z jego uścisku i nie postanowiła pozbawić go nosa.

\- Po prostu nie potrafię zrozumieć dlaczego aż tak bardzo mnie nienawidzi - wyznał, a Vivienne z której ulubionego balkonu zwisał smętnie od kilkunastu minut cmoknęła z niezadowoleniem. - Nawet mnie nie zna.  
\- Mój drogi, nie możesz dać się tak terroryzować ptactwu. Powinieneś dawać przykład, a nie... - urwała, wyraźnie szukając słowa, które nie byłoby zbyt obraźliwe, jednak nawet jej zdolności dyplomatyczne zawiodły. - Jestem pewna, że istnieje jakieś wyjście z tej sytuacji.  
Westchnął.  
\- Leliana zaproponowała wysłanie skrytobójców, Josephine chciała oddać ją na przechowanie jakiejś rodzinie szlacheckiej, która najwyraźniej słynie z hodowli drobiu. - Pokręcił głową. - Nie chciałem nawet słyszeć propozycji Cullena.  
\- Czasem najprostsze rozwiązania są najlepsze - podpowiedziała mu pomocnie, wyraźnie nienawidząc faktu, że sytuacja ją do tego zmusza. - Spróbuj ją nakarmić, być może tego właśnie oczekuje.  
\- Próbowałem. Prawie odgryzła mi palec.  
Vivienne nawet tego nie skomentowała, ale przynajmniej przywołała barierę, gdy Zuzanna, znudzona taplaniem się w stojącej na samym środku dziedzińca kałuży, zaatakowała ich znienacka.

\- Cass…  
\- Nie. To twój problem, ty musisz go rozwiązać. Nie zamierzam bawić się w ochroniarza, gdy mamy tak wiele innych rzeczy do zrobienia. Ty też nie powinieneś pozwalać sobie na takie rozrywki. - Cmoknęła. - Być może zbyt długo pozostawałeś w twierdzy i przydałoby ci się trochę czasu w terenie. Moglibyśmy wykorzystać okazję, żeby...

Dorian mężnie usiłował zachować powagę, ale kącik jego ust uparcie unosił się w górę, aż w końcu mag wybuchnął śmiechem, ku skrajnej irytacji Herberta, który skrzyżował ręce na piersi i patrzył na niego z wyrzutem. W milczeniu.  
\- Och, jakże wielcy upadli - stwierdził Dorian, gdy w końcu zdołał złapać oddech. - Wielka potęga Inkwizycji, pokonana z taką łatwością! Dobrze, że nasi wrogowie nie wpadli jeszcze na używanie kaczek w boju, byliby niepokonani.  
Herbert zacisnął usta w wąską linię.  
\- Wykradasz dla niej jedzenie, prawda?  
Dorian bardzo starał się nie wyglądać na winnego, ale nie wyszło mu to nawet odrobinę.  
\- Być może.  
Nie przestał się śmiać nawet, gdy Herbert bezlitośnie zrzucił go z łóżka. 

Po trzeciej koślawej pluszowej kaczce, dwóch wymalowanych na drzwiach rysunkach i jednej piżamie w kaczuszki, której pochodzenia naprawdę nie chciał znać, Herbert poddał się całkowicie.  
Sera wybuchała śmiechem na sam jego widok. 

Żelazny Byk był jeszcze bardziej zdegustowany niż Vivienne i to samo w sobie było ciosem w samo serce. Herbert, który musiał przekradać się do niego przez gabinet Cullena, tracąc przy tym sporo godności na udawanie, że znalazł się tam przypadkiem i losową rozmowę o pogodzie, miał już całkowicie dość. Sytuacja musiała ulec zmianie i to natychmiast. Niestety, gdy zaczął temat, Qunari jedynie pokręcił głową z niesmakiem.  
\- Mogę być bezlitosnym najemnikiem i w ogóle, szefie, ale nawet ja nie przyjmę zlecenia na czyjegoś zwierzaka. Zwłaszcza jeżeli chodzi o dzieciaka.  
\- Nie! Zupełnie nie o to mi chodzi - wyjaśnił szybko Herbert, zatrwożony samą myślą o pełnym zawodu spojrzeniu Cole’a. To była przerażająca perspektywa. - Chodziło mi bardziej o… - Przełknął ślinę. - Wkradnięcie się w jej łaski.  
Byk zamarł.  
\- Wkradnięcie się w łaski. Ptaka.  
\- Tak.  
\- Na to - stwierdził, natychmiast przywołując gestem barmana - nie jestem nawet w połowie wystarczająco pijany. 

\- Powinieneś nauczyć się żyć w zgodzie z naturą, Inkwizytorze - powiedział Solas, nie przerywając malowania. - To w końcu bardzo ważny aspekt życia.  
\- Tak, rozumiem. Ale jak dokładnie mam to osiągnąć?  
\- Spróbuj wczuć się w jej sytuację: samotna, w całkowicie obcym miejscu. To wiele powodów do agresji. Jeżeli chcesz, mogę także spróbować znaleźć coś na ten temat w naszych zbiorach - dodał nieco niechętnie.  
Herbert westchnął. Godność nie była mu w końcu potrzebna.  
\- Byłbym wdzięczny - odpowiedział, a tasujący przy biurku Solasa karty Blackwall zaśmiał się tak głośno, że wysoko ponad nimi kilka kruków Leliany zerwało się do lotu.

Uzbrojony w wiedzę, kilka świeżych bułek i wiele praktycznych umiejętności obchodzenia się z ptakami (Varrik miał mu nigdy tego nie zapomnieć), Herbert w końcu zdecydował się stawić czoło swojemu największemu wrogowi. Przekradł się po murach aż do schodów i ostrożnie zszedł na dół, tak cicho jak był w stanie, by nie zaalarmować Zuzanny przedwcześnie. Jej ulubiona kałuża była jednak pusta, zamiast tego tuż obok stał Cole, całkowicie nieruchomo wpatrując się w niebo.  
\- Odleciała - powiedział beznamiętnie, gdy Inkwizytor znalazł się blisko. - Zima - dodał, jak gdyby to wyjaśniało wszystko.  
Wbrew sobie, Herbert odetchnął z ulgą.


End file.
